Rouge At Heart/Songfic
You're so hypnotizing '' ''Could you be the devil, could you be an angel? '' Pepperstorm looked at Tuft. "Are you ready?" She said, as the rouges were ready to attack. "Ready as ever." Meowed Tuft, winking. ''Your touch magnetizing '' ''Feels like I'm floating, leaves my body glowing Pepperstorm leaped into battle, Tuft by her side. They brushed their fur together. Pepperstorm knew she loved Tuft- but she would have to get to know him better first. They say be afraid Your not like the others, futuristic lovers Tuft and Pepperstorm were still fighting, after a long time. Pepperstorm knew she would have a mate like no other Clan cat. But at least, she was not a Clan cat still, right? Different DNA, they don't understand you Your from a whole other world... The fight was finally over. Pepperstorm and Tuft were looking at each other. "This nothing like I have experienced before," whispered Pepperstorm. "Same here..." Meowed Tuft. A different dimension... You open my eyes Pepperstorm walked to her nest. She yawned and fell asleep. The next morning, Tuft was in her nest. "Wake up, sleepy head!" He meowed playfully. Pepperstorm smiled. And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light Kiss me, k-k-kiss me '' Pepperstorm and Tuft walked outside. The light was shining. "Pepperstorm, I want to have kits one day." He meowed. "Will you do it with me?" ''Infect me with your love, fill me with your poison Take me, t-t-take me "Maybe," sighed Pepperstorm. Tuft looked sad. "Please, take me as a mate!" He meowed. "Not yet. Give it TIME." Wanna be a victim, ready for abduction '' ''Boy, your an alien, your touch so foreign '' "I want to be your mate, so bad," he begged. "NOT YET!" Snarled Pepperstorm. "Give it time, my rouge," she said calmly. Tuft nodded, defeated. "Right, my warrior..." He sighed. ''It's supernatrual, extraterrestrial Your so supersonic "Now?" He asked a week later. "Give a warrior some time," said Pepperstorm. Tuft sighed. But he knew how to change her mind. How to get her love. Just do a little something called flirting. Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers Your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic '' He walked up to Pepperstorm the next day. "I want your powers with me, want to get some prey?" He meowed. "For StarClan-" she cut herself off. "You think I have powers?" She meowed. "Yes, every move you make is magic for me," he meowed. ''Your from a whole other world... A different dimension... "Magic?" Asked Pepperstorm, confused. "Ah, I guess it's a rouge word. It means stunning." He meowed. Pepperstorm nodded. "I feel like your from another world," she admitted. The flirting was working! You open my eyes And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light The next morning, Tuft woke up beside Pepperstorm. "Glad to be away from those mangy furballs?" Meowed Tuft. "Mangy Furballs!?" Spat Pepperstorm. She stormed away, back to her Clan. Category:Hollytuft